Kizuna
by Hady-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué haríamos si todo lo que conocemos desapareciera? ¿Podría nuestro lazo seguir estando unido?
1. Prólogo

Esto será un fic pequeño. Puede que de cinco o seis capítulos. Aquí tienen el prólogo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Kizuna**

* * *

Todos conocen al shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki, y más cuando estaban pensando en promoverlo a una posición de capitán si superaba el examen y si el chico estaba de acuerdo con ello. Y la encargada de contarle aquella noticia al sujeto en cuestión, era la excelente teniente del treceavo escuadrón perteneciente a la familia Kuchiki, Rukia.

Ella también se volvió bastante conocida desde que empezó a actuar en misiones junto con Ichigo y enseguida se corrió la voz de que juntos eran imparables. No había enemigo que no cayera bajo la espada de ambos. En equipo eran muy eficientes por lo tanto, normalmente acudían a hacer las misiones juntos. Ante esto, la Sociedad de Almas estaba bastante de acuerdo en hacerlos capitán y teniente. Solo que Rukia no estaba muy convencida de todo aquello. Ichigo seguía siendo humano y no le gustaría tener que retenerlo allí por tener aquella posición tan importante. Es algo que ya discutió con su actual capitán, Juushiro Ukitake. Este también pareció compartir la opinión de su teniente sobre que era demasiado pronto, incluso ahora mismo le estaban quitando mucho tiempo al shinigami sustituto con su familia.

Volviendo a replantear todo, después de que Ukitake diera su voz en una reunión de capitanes, se decidió que no decidirían nada sobre Ichigo hasta que este fuera un alma más.

Rukia suspiró de alivio ante la noticia. Y pensar que por un momento casi lo ofrecen a un puesto tan difícil de ejercer como el de capitán. Además de que ese idiota era muy inmaduro aún, según ella. Aunque reconocía que últimamente estaba cambiando algo.

Juntos siguieron haciendo misiones. El asunto de capitán quedó en el olvido para ella, así que ni siquiera le contó lo que había pasado respecto a eso. Todo iba muy bien. Ambos estaban bien y contentos de trabajar codo con codo como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que… no siempre las cosas son de color de rosa.

Todo comenzó un día normal, con una misión normal, contra un hollow normal.

–Oh vamos, eso fue muy fácil –protestó Ichigo aterrizando en el suelo luego de haber deslizado su zanpakuto a través del cuerpo serpenteo del hollow.

–¿De qué te quejas? –Gruñó Rukia enfundando su zanpakuto–. Cuanto antes acabamos es mejor, ¿no?

–Sí, ¡sí eso lo sé! ¡Pero me molesta tener que arrastrarme hasta aquí para esta pérdida de tiempo! –devolvió a Zangetsu a su espalda y se rascó el cabello, enfadado.

–Si lo que quieres es luchar de verdad… ¿Por qué no le pides al capitán Zaraki una sesión de entrenamiento especial? –esbozó una sonrisa maligna mirando a Ichigo perversamente.

A Ichigo la recorrió un escalofrío y de su cara se fue todo el color de repente–. No, gracias. Creo que prefiero… Estas cosas sencillas.

Rukia sonrió y siguió a su amigo hasta donde estaban Chappy y Kon custodiando sus cuerpos. Ambos regresaron y empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa de los Kurosaki. Empezaron a conversar de cosas sin mucha importancia como: qué tiempo haría al día siguiente o qué habría preparado Yuzu de cenar.

De repente escucharon el sonido inconfundible de la alarma del móvil de Rukia, quien preocupada lo tomó enseguida. Un mensaje urgente de la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo se posicionó cerca de ella para leer también el mensaje aunque ella ya lo estaba leyendo en alto.

–Se ha detectado a un Arrancar en la ciudad de Karakura. Actúen rápido –y el mensaje estaba firmado al final por Ukitake.

–Démonos prisa –apremió el Kurosaki usando su placa para sacar el alma de su cuerpo. Rukia imitó la acción tragándose la Gikongan.

Ambos siguieron la indicación que marcaba la pantalla del móvil de Rukia hasta que empezaron a sentir el reiatsu del enemigo. Saltaron frente a él. Era un Arrancar que vestía las ropas que llevaban los que estuvieron bajo el comando de Aizen, por lo que debía ser algún soldado restante. No pudieron ver mucho de él ya que este estaba cubierto por un manto.

–¿Qué hace un Arrancar aquí? –se preguntó Rukia poniéndose en posición y llevando su mano hasta su zanpakuto para desenvainarla en cualquier momento.

–No es tiempo de preguntarlo, acabemos con él cuanto antes –murmuró Ichigo llevando su brazo atrás para echar mano a Zangetsu.

El misterioso Arrancar esbozó una sonrisa y levantó un brazo. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia sacaron sus zanpakutos y se prepararon para cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, el enemigo no se movió más que eso, se quedó estático en el lugar. Los ojos de Ichigo estuvieron abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañera y como el enemigo original estaba a punto de herirla por detrás.

–¡Rukia! ¡Cuidado! –se impulsó con sus piernas y usó el shunpo rápidamente interponiéndose entre la espada del Arrancar y la espalda de su compañera.

–¡Ichigo! –Giró la cabeza y empezó a darse la vuelta– ¿Estás-? ¡Agh! –un fuerte dolor le recorrió el estómago y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba cayendo al suelo. Su cuerpo no la sostenía en pie y sentía como si su mente estuviera pasando a través de una capa de nieve muy espesa –No… no puedo… -intentó estirar el brazo hacia su espada, pero la oscuridad la rodeó antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

* * *

_¿Qué haríamos si todo lo que conocemos desapareciera? ¿Podría nuestro lazo seguir estando unido?_


	2. Chapter 1

_¿Qué haríamos si todo lo que conocemos desapareciera? ¿Podría nuestro lazo seguir estando unido?..._

_...¿Te levantarías de nuevo?_

* * *

—Dulces sueños… Shinigami sustituto, teniente Kuchiki. Vuestros días de gloria acaban aquí.

* * *

Solo había pura oscuridad a su alrededor e Ichigo sintió como sus párpados estaban muy pesados. Una pequeña cantidad de luz pareció penetrar en la oscuridad iluminándolo.

—Uh…—gimió.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol en el proceso. Confundido, poco a poco se sentó para mirar alrededor. Rápidamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza ya que esta palpitaba dolorosamente como si le estuvieran golpeando. Poco a poco esa sensación se disipó a la vez que su cuerpo se relajaba.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando miró el lugar.

—Esta es… mi habitación—murmuró. —¿Qué…? ¿Por qué… estoy aquí?

Deprisa se levantó la cama y abrió la puerta del armario para encontrarse con que Rukia no estaba adentro. ¿A dónde habría ido? Recordaba que habían sido atacados por un Arrancar… y perdió la consciencia… ¿Pero y Rukia?

—¡ICHIGOOOOO! —Isshin entró por la puerta, sin intentar golpearlo curiosamente. —¡Ya despertaste! —abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, como si este fuera a desaparecer.

—¡Viejo que me asfixias! —exclamó el pobre Ichigo quien apenas respiraba por el fuerte abrazo.

—¡Llevas inconsciente durante mucho tiempo! Me alegro de que estés bien… —aflojó el agarre y miró a Ichigo con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

—Jo viejo, ¿te entró la vena sensible? —musitó Ichigo estando confuso por el comportamiento de su padre. —No ha sido para tanto. —cuánto podía haber pasado… ¿Un día? ¿Tres? ¿Una semana tal vez?

—¿No? Han pasado ya dos años… No te culpo, seguro no te has dado ni cuenta.

—Espera… ¿Qué? —Ichigo sacudió la cabeza pensando que su padre estaba bromeando con él. —Olvida eso, ¿dónde está Rukia?

—¿Rukia? —preguntó Isshin confundido. —¿De quién me hablas? ¿Es una amiga tuya?

_No. No. No no no… ¡Otra vez no! _

Ni siquiera preocupándose de cambiarse de ropa, salió corriendo a la calle descalzo y se paró en la mitad con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando en todas las direcciones. No sentía su reiatsu, pero ese no era el problema. Acercó su propia mano hasta su cara. No sentía nada.

Había… ¿perdido sus poderes de nuevo?

—¡Ichi-nii! —volteó para recibir el hermano que le dio su hermana Karin de repente. Eso era tan raro viniendo de ella… ¿Por qué estaban actuando tan extraño a su alrededor? —¡Ya estás bien!

Yuzu se unió a abrazarle también mientras lloraba contra su estómago.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y apoyó sus manos sobre las cabezas de sus hermanas. ¿Tantos días estuvo inconsciente? A lo mejor era eso…

—¡Ichigo!

Un momento… Estaba oyendo cosas, ¿verdad? Quería que alguien le dijera que la voz que acababa de escuchar no era de mentira.

Yuzu se separó de su hermano y corrió al lado de una mujer diciendo muy emocionada que su hermano mayor ya había despertado. Ichigo simplemente se quedó allí parado en total estado shock. ¿Qué era el significado de aquello? La estaba viendo… Su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa… Todo. Aquella mujer era su madre. No había posible confusión.

No movió ni un solo músculo cuando se le acercó y lo abrazó con gentileza. Todo su cuerpo se tensó intentando contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

—Oh Ichigo, estaba tan preocupada. Ya creíamos que nunca ibas a despertar —se separó un poco de él y le dio un suave beso en la frente. —Mírate, ya eres un poco más alto que yo.

—¿De-despertar? —¿iba a alguien de una vez contestarle qué estaba pasando?

—Entremos en casa, ¿vale?

Los cuatro entraron en casa e Ichigo sentía como si su cuerpo no pudiera dejar de temblar. Primero no había ningún reiatsu en él y ahora su madre aparecía de la nada. ¿Qué clase de mala broma era aquella? Debía de estar soñando, no podía ser real.

Masaki acompañó a su hijo hasta el salón y allí se sentaron uno frente al otro. Ichigo tragó saliva aún sintiéndose extraño con aquella bizarra situación.

—Llevas inconsciente dos años, Ichigo. Sufriste un accidente que te dejó en coma durante dos años. Hace poco diste señales de que ibas a despertar pronto así que le dijimos al doctor Ishida que te trajeran a casa.

¿Dos años en coma? ¿Era en serio? Eso no… —¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó con cierto temor de que toda su esperanza se viniera abajo.

—Hmm…—miró a su reloj de pulsera y sonrió antes de contestarle. —Vaya que casualidad—soltó una risita. —Han pasado dos años exactos.

El día que conoció a Rukia. Hace dos años exactamente.

—Mamá… ¿Has visto por aquí a una chica llamada Rukia? —se atrevió a preguntar aún que sabía que la respuesta sería negativa.

—No, pero decías su nombre en sueños muchas veces. ¿Es alguna conocida tuya? Nunca me hablaste de ella —sonrió Masaki. Su sonrisa cambió a una cara de preocupación mientras veía como su hijo se levantaba y se marchaba del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ichigo corrió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Abrió el grifo y dejó el agua fluir mientras, se miró en el espejo. Estaba respirando pesadamente, el cristal reflejaba su confusión.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —dijo en voz baja. Metió las manos bajo el chorro de agua y se salpicó la cara tratando de calmarse.

Su padre no se acordaba de Rukia y tampoco había rastro de ella. Y su madre estaba allí… Viva.

—Esto tiene que ser un sueño…—dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar sin querer con la estantería y tirar uno de los frascos. Maldijo en voz baja y se agachó a recoger los pedazos cuidadosamente.

Empezaba a tener sus propias dudas de que aquello no fuera la realidad. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos cuando la realización lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. La fecha en la que estaban también concordaba.

Rukia… La Sociedad de Almas, los shinigami, los hollow, Hueco Mundo, Aizen… ¿Una ilusión?

Él lo recordaba todo y aún así… ¿Fue solo producto de imaginación? Que su madre fuera atacada por un hollow y falleciera, que Rukia le traspasara sus poderes…

¿Todo mentira?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y entrecerró los ojos. Tiró los trozos del frasco roto a la papelera y se levantó para volver a mirarse al espejo para encontrarse con unos ojos que se asemejaban a los de un perro perdido.

Las cosas estaban como deberían ser… El mundo era normal… Sin hollow ni espíritus.

Pero ese mundo… Era el mundo que siempre anheló. Una vez cuando perdió sus poderes se dio cuenta de que no era así y ahora… Ahora se encontraba con aquello.

No es que no pudiera sentir a los espíritus o verlos, no. Es que simplemente no existían.

No podía creerlo, se negaba a reconocerlo.

Subió hasta su habitación y se cambió de ropa para salir a la calle. Hablaría con sus amigos. A lo mejor podía sacar algo en claro.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, pero me tuvo un poco bloqueada. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Rukia. Hay algunas cosas que no tienen sentido, lo sé. Alguno sé que me lo dirá y no podré contestarle porque será un spoiler muy grande, si alguien lo pregunta ya avisaré XD


	3. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y no tardó nada en saber donde estaba. La mansión Kuchiki.

¿Cómo llegó ella hasta allí? Estaba en Karakura luchando contra aquel Arrancar y… ¡Oh sí Ichigo! ¿Estaría bien?

Se incorporó y miró alrededor buscando signos de su amigo, pero estaba sola en la enorme habitación. Aquello era muy extraño… ¿Por qué estaba en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Pasó algo de lo que debería enterarse?

Confusa y llena de dudas, se levantó y abrió las puertas que daban al jardín exterior, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, por lo que podía ser mediodía más o menos. Rukia suspiró y regresó al interior para vestir su uniforme de shinigami, alistándose para salir en busca de su hermano Byakuya o ir a su escuadrón en busca de respuestas. Cuando ató a Sode no Shirayuki enfundada a su cintura, se dio cuenta de que su banda de teniente no estaba allí. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la movió a un lado, ¿se la habrían llevado a su escuadrón?

—¿Tanto tiempo llevo K.O? —murmuró para sí misma al tiempo que salía de la habitación y se marchaba de la mansión.

Ya llegada al escuadrón saludó a Kiyone y Sentaro, quiénes estaban borrachos –otra vez-, así que los ignoró y decidió que era mejor preguntarle sus dudas a su capitán.

Ukitake la saludó con una sonrisa, diciendo que se alegraba muchísimo de ver que estaba bien luego de una horrible batalla. Rukia arrugó la nariz. ¿Horrible batalla? Bueno, cayeron inconscientes en nada, pero tanto como horrible…

Antes de seguir con la conversación, el capitán le ofreció una taza de té y ella aceptó amablemente.

—Ah… —suspiró contento Ukitake al tomar un sorbo de un delicioso té. —Me alegro de que estés de vuelta en el escuadrón Kuchiki.

—Gra…Gracias —agachó un poco la cabeza mostrando su agradecimiento, pero su ceño fruncido se acrecentó. Más y más dudas le surgían, pero lo primero era lo primero. —¿Cómo está Ichigo?

El de capitán de cabellos blancos enarcó una ceja y la miró con cierta confusión. —¿Quién?

—Kurosaki Ichigo, capitán —repitió Kuchiki agarrando con un poco de fuerza su taza de té. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no le gustaba nada de nada…

—No conozco a nadie con ese nombre… ¿Es amigo tuyo? —el capitán se llevó una manó a la cabeza y su mirada detonaba confusión, por lo que Rukia sabía que Ukitake no podía estar bromeando.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¡Ah Kuchiki! ¡Veo que ya estás bien, que alivio! —exclamó una alegre voz masculina.

Los ojos índigo de Rukia se abrieron de par en par y giró lentamente la cabeza para ver parado en la puerta al mismísimo Shiba Kaien. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿Ka-Kaien-dono? —pronunció a duras penas. Estaba soñando, ¿cierto? Su capitán no conocía a Ichigo y de repente aparecía el difunto teniente de la división que tanto admiró detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. —Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Por eso su banda no estaba junto a su shihakusho… ¡Porque el teniente estaba allí! Rukia se golpeó las mejillas con ambas manos para confusión de los dos hombres presentes. El golpe le dolió, ¡no era un sueño! Pero decidió olvidarse de eso y centrarse, ¿qué pasó con Ichigo? ¡Necesitaba saber si estaba bien!

Se levantó del sitio, agradeciendo la invitación al té y salió de la oficina ignorando incluso a Kaien. Aún así, este preocupado por la chica, la siguió.

Rukia se dirigió directamente al sexto escuadrón. Renji tenía que saber algo de Ichigo, estaba segura. Y Kaien… ¡Debía ser una ilusión creada en su mente! ¡No era posible que él estuviera allí!

Una vez encontró al teniente de cabello rojo, este la felicitó por su recuperación con una gran sonrisa. Rukia le agradeció con apuro y le preguntó seguido si sabía algo de Ichigo.

—¿Ichigo? ¿De quién hablas?

No podía ser… ¡¿Renji también?! ¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

—Oye Kuchiki… —Kaien puso una mano en el hombro de la shinigami y esta se sobresaltó. Estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa con la situación. —¿Qué pasa? —ella lo miró y tragó saliva.

—Hay un chico del mundo real por el que estoy preocupada —explicó agachando la cabeza. —Un Arrancar le hirió y…

—¡¿Arrancar?! —exclamó el teniente de cabello negro. —¡Entiendo que estés preocupada entonces! —puso expresión de sorpresa y acto seguido frunció el ceño con decisión. —¡Bien! ¡Te acompañaré a ver a ese chico!

—¡Gracias Kaien-dono! —a pesar de no saber qué estaba pasando, de por qué nadie se acordaba de Ichigo y de por qué Kaien estaba allí vivo como si nada, estaba contenta de verle y de que quisiera ayudarla para ir a ver a su amigo de cabellos naranjas. —Adiós Renji —se despidió de su mejor amigo de la infancia y este le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Kaien rió, alegando que él cuidaría de ella muy bien.

Por suerte Yamamoto les permitió viajar a Karakura ya que Rukia estaba destinada allí y ya que estaba recuperada podía volver a su trabajo. Ambos se pararon frente al Senkaimon y antes de que se marcharan Rukia escuchó una voz tras ella que la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Felicidades por tu recuperación, Kuchiki Rukia.

Esa voz… ¡¿Aizen?!

Giró un poco la cabeza y miró hacia el capitán de cabello castaño y lentes con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡Pesadilla! ¡Eso tenía que será aquello! Que la mirara con esa sonrisa inocente la ponía enferma ya que sabía que en realidad el hombre no era para nada bueno. Pero un momento… ¿Aizen no había sido el causante en parte de la muerte de Kaien por culpa de aquel Hollow que creó? Si Kaien seguía allí…

Volvió la cabeza al frente para cruzar el Senkaimon, cerró fuerte los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Estaba pensando demasiado, primero vería a Ichigo y luego…

Ya intentaría averiguar algo más de aquella extraña situación.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, no recordaba sinceramente que tenía este capitulo ya hecho desde hace tiempo u.u


End file.
